Por su nombre
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: Él era un soldado que no tenía a nadie que lo esperara; ella, una mujer que no tenía a nadie a quien esperar. Se conocieron en un día de sol, se enamoraron en un día de dolor./ "¿Y quién es ella, Sasuke?" "No lo sé." [AU]


**Disclaimer applied**

 **Beta Reader: Andreea Maca.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfic participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS", SEGUNDA EDICIÓN de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**.**

 **Frase usada: "La duda apareció cuando el ahora se convirtió en 'después'. Di que no es así. ¿Tan fácilmente viene? ¿Tan fácil se va? Por favor no le digas que he tenido la intención de extrañarla... Porque no es así." Encontrada en "Please, don't tell her" de Jason Mraz.**

 **•/•/•**

 **Por su nombre**

* * *

 _Ésta es la anti-canción del amor. Es una canción de amor que_

 _requiere de una gran cantidad de amor para cantarla._

–Jason Mraz sobre "Please, don't tell her" en Corea en el año 2006

* * *

La conoció en un día de sol. Ella llevaba un frágil vestido de seda y él su obligatorio traje de soldado. Ella iba acompañada de su madre y él de su compañero en batalla, Sai. Ella le sonrió cuando se percató de que la miraba de reojo, él rompió el contacto visual. Ella se alzó de hombros y compró un ramo de flores para adornar la casa, él siguió su camino hacia la guarida donde su mejor amigo y sargento los esperaba.

Ellos no volvieron a verse sino hasta que a él le anunciaron su partida al fuego. Ella caminaba de casualidad por la estación de trenes, quizá recordando a un viejo amor; él se preparaba para abordar. Nuevamente, sus miradas se encontraron. Ella lo miró con cierta congoja; él, con cierto anhelo. Ella lucía tan hermosa como siempre y él tan pulcro como siempre.

Él se quitó el sombrero antes de abordar el tren, ella asintió una vez tomando la despedida como una promesa de regreso.

Él era huérfano y había visto a su hermano mayor morir frente a sus ojos. En el ejército decían que era saludable tener a alguien que te esperara en tu regreso; él ya no sabía lo que eso significaba. No hasta que ella se despidió de él en aquella estación. No sabía su nombre, ni ella el de él, pero eso había dejado de importar: él tenía un motivo para regresar.

—¿Y quién es ella, Sasuke? —preguntó Sai en una ocasión en la que lo descubrió mirando un mapa de Tokio.

—No lo sé. —Se limitó a responder el aludido.

Mientras él esperaba a atacar al enemigo en la frontera, ella miraba un póster en una de las cafeterías más concurridas de su localidad.

—¿Y cómo se llama él, Sakura? —preguntó Ino.

—No lo sé —respondió la muchacha.

—Sólo espero que se encuentre bien, dondequiera que esté —agregaron ambos en dos mundos diferentes.

Ella creció dentro de una familia lujosa. Nunca tuvo hermanos o mascotas; ella no sabía lo que era perder a alguien. Ella no comprendía la muerte.

Él fue ascendido dos meses después. Y casi cuatro semanas más tarde, él regresó a Tokio. Naruto, su igual, lo acompañó.

Le propuso ir a un bar, pero él prefirió ir al parque, a ese parque. Con un poco de suerte, se dijo, la encontraría. Y ésta vez, la suerte estuvo de su lado.

Ella caminaba sola, mirando los cerezos florecer. Él también estaba solo y la miraba a ella. Pronto sus ojos se cruzaron en un mar de sensaciones. Ella le sonrió, aliviada por volverlo a ver; él, porque lo reconociera. Ella se acercó, con su falda tableada bailando sobre sus pantorrillas. Él la esperó y luego la invitó a comer. Ella aceptó.

Ella le preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría esta vez, él le respondió que una semana: lo habían ascendido, tenía más responsabilidades. Ella bajó la mirada y luego lo felicitó por su ascenso. Él aceptó su felicitación.

Luego comieron en silencio. Él pagó y ella agradeció su compañía.

—Gracias por esperarme —dijo él cuando se despidieron. Ella prometió volver a hacerlo. Él accedió.

Cuando él regresó a la estación de trenes, una semana después, ella ya estaba ahí. Lo estaba despidiendo. Él se quitó el sombrero antes de subirse al tren y ella asintió.

—No sé cuánto tarde esta vez. —Le había dicho él.

—Aquí estaré. —Había respondido ella.

Él se subió a la guerra, esperando por aquella promesa. Él dirigió a su tropa a una posible muerte: el enemigo los superaba. Sai perdió una pierna por una granada y Chōji la vista por una bomba de humo. Ambos regresaron a su hogar. Sai fue atendido por Sakura en el hospital de Tokio una vez estuvo ahí.

—Sigue vivo —dijo Sai cuando ella preguntó por el sargento de ojos negros y cabello revuelto.

Él dirigió su tropa a otra zona menos peligrosa. Obtuvieron la victoria. Su comandante lo mandó llamar: Naruto había sido herido levemente, alguien tenía que cubrirlo mientras tanto.

Aún no podría regresar a Tokio.

Una vez más, él dirigió a dos decenas de soldados a la batalla. No los conocía y no conocía a la esposa del hombre que murió en sus brazos. Le prometió decirle a su mujer que la amaba, pero nunca pudo cumplir esa promesa. Su nombre era Temari Nara, viuda de Shikamaru Nara.

Una y otra vez él vio cadáveres a su alrededor. Una y otra vez escuchó una historia diferente contada por los soldados a su cargo. Una y otra vez él rememoró la suya.

—No sabes su nombre. — Le recordó Naruto cuando se recuperó.

No quería saberlo, no hasta que la guerra se terminara. Ella era su promesa de regreso.

Ella caminó en el parque durante los siguientes diez meses. Los últimos días lo hacía con una capa de lágrimas en los ojos. Sai la acompañó, en su silla de ruedas, durante el mes siguiente.

Él la recordó cuando un escuadrón enemigo lo rodeó. La promesa en su corazón le obligó a acribillar a los hombres frente a él. No sabía si tenían familia, no sabía si alguien los esperaba; sólo sabía que quería saber su nombre, el de ella.

Él regresó con una venda en el costado: una bala lo había rozado. Fue directamente al parque, donde encontró a Sai comprando un helado.

—Ella está en su casa: su madre está muriendo. —Le dijo.

Él lo comprendió. Dos semanas después, él esperó en la estación de trenes. Ella llegó justo a tiempo. La falda que usaba era rosa, como su cabello.

—Promete que regresarás —suplicó ella con los ojos hinchados. Él no supo si era por su partida o la de su madre. No quiso preguntar.

—Te veré pronto —prometió al tiempo que colocaba dos dedos sobre la frente de ella, incapaz de abrazarla.

Ella lloró cuando el tren partió. Ella lloró los días siguientes. Ella se enamoró.

Él aceptó una misión casi suicida. Entre más rápido terminara la guerra, más rápido sabría su nombre. Naruto y su compañía no lo dejaron solo.

Ella miraba una fotografía de su madre cuando sucedió. La velocidad a la que la vida termina y empieza el amor se compara únicamente con la velocidad con la que una bala ingresa a un cuerpo humano.

Él cayó en los brazos de su amigo. Ahí, cuando ella fue su único pensamiento, lo supo: él estaba enamorado. Sangraba, sangraba mucho.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto.

—S-su nombre... —musitó él— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Sé que Sai te lo dijo.

Naruto no pudo responder. Aunque deseaba hacerlo, aunque no quería que su amigo no supiera de quién estaba enamorado, fue él quien se lo impidió.

—No, no me lo digas. Ella lo hará.

Ella había salido de su recámara en el momento preciso en el que un hombre pelirrojo entró a su casa. Un segundo más tarde, un disparo llenó las paredes. Ella, aterrada por perder a un ser amado más, corrió hacia ese lugar. Su padre estaba sobre una silla de ruedas vacía. Sai peleaba con el intruso en la sala de la casa.

El arma se disparó. Un cuerpo femenino cayó en la alfombra. Otro disparo se oyó y el pelirrojo falleció.

Sai se arrastró hasta llegar a Sakura. La bala había atravesado el vientre. La sangre se combinó con el color de la alfombra.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Sai. El sargento le había pedido que cuidara de ella; además ella era su única amiga luego de él.

—É-él... —balbuceó ella aferrándose al brazo de Sai— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sai no lo pensó dos veces, pero ella sí lo hizo.

—N-no, no me lo digas. Él prometió volver.

Un equipo médico llegó hasta los sargentos. El cuerpo de Sasuke fue arrebatado de los brazos de Naruto. En una tienda de campaña se atendió la terrible herida. Los tiroteos se hacían oír durante la operación. Naruto no esperó afuera.

Un paramédico irrumpió en la vivienda de los Haruno. Padre e hija fueron subidos a la ambulancia local. Sai los acompañó. Una ambulancia más llegó para llevarse el cuerpo del atacante. Se le identificó como Akasuna no Sasori, psicópata buscado por la ley.

No le daban esperanzas a él. No le daban esperanzas a ella. Sus amigos estaban ahí.

—Será mejor que se despida —dijeron los médicos que los atendían.

Y cuando Naruto trató una vez más de decir el nombre de la chica que lo había esperado, Sasuke musitó extrañarla.

—Al menos —balbuceó apenas consciente—, he tenido la intención.

Lo cierto era que no podía. No podía extrañarla porque la promesa le hacía creer que habría un reencuentro. No podía extrañarla porque la tenía en su mente y porque era ella quien lo salvaba en cada batalla. Y no quería saber su nombre ahora porque ella se lo diría después. Ella... Ella sobreviviría al igual que él. Así debía ser, no debería haber duda.

La promesa estaba hecha. No debía ser rota.

Naruto presionó la mano de Sasuke cuando éste cerró los ojos. Sai hizo lo mismo cuando Sakura sonrió.

Los médicos respiraban y suspiraban casi al unísono. La promesa permaneció en los corazones de los dos amantes que se resistían a desaparecer.

Y luego de tres horas de intentarlo, la sangre dejó de salir y los latidos se regularizaron.

Después de la transfusión de sangre, ambos estuvieron fuera de peligro.

Ella permaneció en el hospital tres semanas más; él, cuatro.

Ella regresó al parque un mes después, él ya la esperaba mirando aquel árbol de cerezos donde la vio una vez. Ella le regaló una sonrisa más, él la absorbió como un tesoro. Cuando ella se acercó a él, caminando despacio, él se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba su nombre. Él la necesitaba a ella. Cuando él la abrazó, ella se dió cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba de él. No era su nombre, era su ser.

Aún así, cumpliendo la promesa jamás dicha, él habló:

—Mi nombre es Sasuke.

Ella sonrió con el rostro pegado a su pecho.

—Mi nombre es Sakura.

Entonces él la estrechó con más fuerza. La herida interna había dejado de dolerle. La soledad había dejado de dolerle. Incluso el corazón latía diferente. Era ése, el efecto de su nombre.

 **•/•/•**

 **Valerie Blues -VB**


End file.
